borutofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Atop the Waterfall
Day 1 Nenshou Hoshigaki sat atop a tree, staring down at the field below. He hummed lightly as he breathed in the night air. Nighttime was always the best time to train for him. Just him an the arena. Fireflies coasted over the waters below, their soft light emitting a warm glow. "Here goes." He spoke to no one in particular. He flew through a couple hand signs, before slamming his hands together in the final sign. In a poof of smoke a clone stood next to him. "Alright go." He pointed down at a dummy he'd set up on the lake. Without hesitation the clone leapt from the branches, landing on the water without a sound. It dashed across the pond, barely leaving ripples as it drew a kunai, slashing the dummy. Straw trickled into the water as Nenshou leapt from the tree, landing beside the clone. "Pretty good." He smirked as he quickly drew his kunai and stabbed at the clone. It dodged out of the way returning fire with a couple shuriken. Nenshou quickly dodged to the side, deflecting some as he moved in to slash at the clones torso. The clone moved just as he'd thought his feint working as he drew another kunai. Spinning to slash it across its abdomen. Droplets of water fell to the ground. Nenshou grinned as he continued his assault, swirling round and round as he continued to attempt to bisect his clone. The clone backpedaled, drawing another kunai as it began to match his assault. Sparks flew from the crashing metal as the two fiercely engaged each-other. Nenshou spun on his heel, bringing a hooked leg at the clones head. It impacted it, sending the clone skidding across the pond. "Let's wrap this up." The charka around his hands surged as he charged in, it became red. Slowly creeping across his body he grinned as he burst from his place atop the water. His clone barely had time to sidestep him as he slammed into the tree beside it, severely splintering the wood as he rose from his crouched position against the side of the tree. The clone held both blades at the ready as it met Nenshou's now morphed eyes. "Gotcha." He laughed as he disappeared from view for a brief moment, his movement blurred by his newfound speed. He reappeared directly beside the clone, shoving a chakra coated hand through its abdomen. He pulled upwards, splitting the clone in two as it fell apart, water splashing back upon the earth. "Whew that was good." Nenshou laughed, shaking his head as the red chakra began to recede. He fell backwards, crashing upon the ground, breathing loudly. He craned his neck to the side, still not entirely satisfied with his work. He ran through a couple more hand seals as another clone appeared on the ground beside him. He turned to look at it, meeting its stone cold gaze he sighed as its hand came around, jabbing a kunai directly into his eye. No blood came though as Nenshou disappeared in a poof of smoke, a log sitting in his place. "You are not taking me out like that. Cheap shot." He called down to the clone, from his place up in another tree. It didn't respond, it couldn't. The banter made him feel good though, even if it was one sided. Nenshou ran through a couple more hand seals. "Hiding in the Mist!" He called as a thick mist began to roll in obscuring them both. He slowly drew his kunai and leapt downwards, blade meeting dirt as his clone had rolled away. He dove back, narrowly avoiding another strike. He brought his blade to his chest, breathing softly as he scanned the thick fog. He heard a couple soft thuds, almost like pebbles? He barely had time to dodge as a large rock flew from the mist, aimed right at his head. He rolled forwards, charging as he rand through a couple seals, holding off on the last one till his clone came into view. As it did he met it with a smile. "Transformation Technique." He called as he jumped forwards, his body warping into the form of a sword. He flew at the clone in this new form, using his momentum to almost impale it, however the clone brought its kunai down to deflect. The blades scrapped against each-other as Nenshou flew past. In another poof he was back to himself, now a few feet in the air behind his clone. He flung his hand forwards, tossing an array of kunai at the clone. A couple missed, a couple deflected, and one stuck. Right in the clone's left shoulder. The clone smirked as it grabbed it, readying the almost perfect target it now had. That was when Nenshou made a sign with his hand. Of the kunai he'd thrown, one had come with an extra surprise. The seal sizzled as the explosive tag burst. Displacing mist and destroying the clone. The blast sent Nenshou flying, skidding across the ground a good distance away. Nenshou groaned as he stood from the ground. It was a lot but he'd done good. Day 2 Once again Nenshou stood upon the field, sighing as he eyed the empty place. It was just another normal night in Takigakure. Nothing much happened there. "Right let's try something a little different then." He spoke aloud, running through a couple hand seals. "Water Style: Water Bullet!!!" He called as a massive fountain of water began to spew forth from his mouth. It swept through the trees that surrounded him, cutting them with its power. He got through about three before he had to end the jutsu. It looked alright, the damage was good. His ancestors could do better though. Most of his clan had spread out across the continents. Though the largest collection of Hoshigaki was still in Kirigakure, his parents had decided it best to settle down in Takigakure. Not only that but they'd volunteered to seal a tailed beast in him. He didn't hate them or anything but he wasn't a fan of them either. His real idol was one of his other clan mates, the now deceased . A man one known as the Tailless Tailed Beast. He'd practiced for a while to become like him, even trying to learn similar jutsu. One day he'd make Samehada his too. For now though he made do like this. Nenshou turned his head towards another group of trees. He prepped himself as he began to run through sign after sign."Water Release: Water Shark Bomb!!!" He roared as water began to swirl around him, shaping itself into an angry shark. Gnashing jaws curling outwards as it began to charge forwards. It was magnificent, just like he'd dreamed. It crashed into the line trees and a massive cracking was heard. Rows of them fell much to Nenshou's pleasure.